


eyes open, eyes closed

by hannibalsketches



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Weather, Barduil - Freeform, Blind Thranduil, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalsketches/pseuds/hannibalsketches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad thunderstorm blows into Dale, but Bard is prepared. </p><p>That is, until he remembers his blind neighbor, Thranduil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes open, eyes closed

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I saw some post on Tumblr about a Modern AU where Thrandy is fully blind, and Bard is his helpful neighbor, and as all things are in Barduil hell, I was filled with a mighty need. 
> 
> It's a bit shorter than I would have liked, but please enjoy!!

The severe thunderstorm watch hadn't been a surprise to anyone in the small town of Dale. Rain fell in buckets on a daily basis, and with it being April, the inches of water usually doubled.

Bard wasn't worried in the slightest, merely went through the necessary precautions like shutting blinds, securing doors, and putting a bucket under the leaky roof. He gathered his children just as the first drops of rain started to ping off the metal roof, and they sat in silence, waiting for the storm to pass.

It might be unnecessary, but with three children Bard has learned to be extra paranoid.

The brute of the storm hits the apartments with impressive force, rattling the screen door, and howling with malice. Little Tilda has her brow furrowed, and suddenly rises, determination in her tiny fists.

"Tilda, come back here!" He hisses. She turns around, eyes wide and glossy.

"But Da, what about Mr. Thranduil?"

Bard nearly slaps himself for stupidity. How could he forget to check on his blind neighbor?

Since first meeting the man, Bard was intrigued, perhaps even intimidated by the way he gracefully held himself, despite being blind. Hell, Bard didn't even know he was until he produced a collapsible cane from his pocket. As the man found his way up the stairs, Bard stood in wordless awe. He had never known someone blind.

This proved slim in the surprises as he got to know his neighbor. They talked as well as they could manage, getting pieces of information to pull together. He learned that Thranduil ran his own alteration company in his home, and had moved after his son, Legolas, left for college. Bard told him of his job at the auto shop, and humorous tales of his three troublemakers. Soon, they were close enough for Bard to develop a crush, but he kept it hidden. Thranduil seemed so untouchable, and Bard never entertained the idea that they could ever be more than friends.

Although now, he was being a particularly bad friend.  

He instructs his kids into the closet as the storm grows fiercer, and heads out the door to search for Thranduil.

The rain cuts him like knives, and the wind nearly blows him over. Bard knocks with a frantic rhythm on his neighbors door, to no avail. He shouts for the man, but receives no answer. He turns in a huff, hoping that Thranduil was safe elsewhere.

Its then that he sees movement, on the far end of the balcony. With an arm shielding his eyes, he sprints forward, and sure enough, there is Thranduil. The man is soaked through, quivering in a crouched position against the wall of the stairwell.

"Thranduil!!!" Bard must shout to be heard over the storm.

The blind man turns his head up with a start, searching for the owner of the voice. Bard kneels down beside his friend, pressing a soothing hand on his soaking wet back.

"Thranduil? Why are you out here?"

"Bard? Oh, thank goodness!" The man smiles bright and in relief. "I was trying to walk up the stairwell, but dropped my cane...I didn't think it would be safe to try and find my door."

"You are right. This is serious weather we are having. Let me take you inside, get you warmed up."  He isn't sure what part of his brain says the suggestions, but stops himself from internal slapping as Thranduil nods in a hurried manner.

He slowly picks up his neighbor bridal style, looking down as the milky eyes widen in shock. Thranduil leans into him, his sopping hair wetting Bard's shirt further. His heart lurches at the sight, but the harshness of the storm keeps him grounded. Bard takes long strides, and returns to his apartment in no time.

Sigrid's expression is concerned to say the least as she opens the door, hurriedly locking it behind her father and neighbor.

-

Bard takes Thranduil into his own room, helps him out of his soaked clothes and retrieves towels to dry the man off, all the while trying to ignore the blush that forms as he sees the smooth panes of the other man's torso. Thranduil repeats his thanks between chattering teeth, and once he's dry enough, climbs underneath the heavy duvet.  Bard journeys into the kitchen for a moment, pleased to see the quivering has stopped as he returns with a bowl of warm soup. Thranduil sits up, and takes it with graciousness.

As he eats, Bard tries to pry his thoughts from the beautiful damp man in front of him. Thranduil was so painfully gorgeous, and so blissfully unaware of how much Bard yearned for him. He could only ever be friends with him.

"I may be blind, Bard, but I can still feel your gaze like a hot iron on my back."

Bard blushes deeper, looking down at the floor in embarrassment. Thranduil chuckles, and puts the soup down. He gestures to the spot in front of him, and Bard sits.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." The man smiles wide as he says this, and Bard nearly kills over. He was a grown ass man, for gods sake! One would think he had gotten all of the schoolboy awkwardness out of his life, but here he was, trying to hide his shame from an immaculate blind man.

"Bard?"

"Yes?"

Thranduil opens his mouth slightly, only to close it once more, shaking his head as he lowers his face. His brow furrows in deep thought, and his chest expands and deflates quickly.

"What is it, Thranduil? Do not be afraid to ask."

"Its foolish.." The blind man gives an exasperated laugh, dragging his long fingers across the quilted cover. Bard finds himself drawing closer, attracted to his neighbors inner turmoil like a moth to flame. He doesn't dare listen to the billions of thoughts going through his mind.

"Thranduil, you can tell me."

It takes a long time for an answer to be whispered amongst the darkened room, kept only alight by the nearby window, coated thick with rain.

"I've never mapped your face. I have no idea what you look like."

Bard gasps. This was true. Though he had longed for the touch of Thranduil's hands, he didn't dare push it, giving his neighbor a comfortable distance to set his own pace. He wonders what had changed, but doesn't dare dwell too long, in fear of giving off the wrong impression.

"Do you wish to?"

Thranduil pulls his lip between his teeth, a curl setting in the curve of his mouth. He nods in quick movement, and Bard's breath hitches. He didn't understand the importance of this moment until now. Thranduil's face rises, cast blue against the murky sky outside. Its a smooth contrast to the pale of his skin, and accentuates eyes so beautiful Bard has to turn his head.

He scoots closer, taking the long fingers offered, so cold yet buzzing with unharnessed warmth, and presses them to his jaw.

Thranduil grins wider, digging lightly into his beard with curved nails.

"Surprised?"

"Actually, no. You seemed the facial hair type."

Bard can't help but laugh at that, and Thranduil is quick to trace the wrinkles it forms. He grows deathly silent as the man moves on, stopping to lightly touch eyelids, trace eyebrows, and cup cheeks. He follows the planes of Bard's nose with humor in his face.

"Your nose is rather....large."

Bard scoffs, scooting a bit closer and touching Thranduil's own.

"You don't  have room to talk."

His neighbor laughs, a wonderful sound that fills Bard's chest with such pressure and emotion he can barely stand it. They are breaths apart, he notices. Thranduil begins to drop his hands, but Bard catches his wrist.

He places a chaste kiss to the blind man's knuckles.

"Now do you believe me when I say I am not much to look at?"

"N-no! You are handsome, Bard...." He feels heat pooling in his face at the compliment. "Exactly how I imagined....even better...."

At this, Bard glances at the object of his hearts desire with wide eyes. He loved Thranduil. Could it be that his desire was returned?

He let's go of the mans hand, and reaches for his face. He smooths his tanned, rough thumb over porcelain skin.

"Thranduil..."

"I love you. Ever since we met on the stairwell I've loved you."

"You....cannot mean that. I am a man with baggage, and little patience..."

Thranduil frowns. He reaches to touch the only part he neglected: Bard's lips.

He starts by skimming one finger along them. Bard knows he can feel the erratic puffs of his breathing, but notices with shock that a light pink dusted Thranduil's cheeks. His pale finger is joined by its brothers, and Thranduil is pressing lightly. In his expression there is a hint of regret as he begins to pull away, believing his emotions to be unreturned.

Bard silences these thoughts by closing the distance, sealing their lips in a seamless bliss.

Thranduil sighs in relief before pulling Bard closer, until he's atop the man's lap. When they part, Bard drops to his neck, licking and sucking lightly.  

"Do you not love me in return?"

Bard has to pull back, but still rests his brow against the other's.  

"Of course I do. You are unnerving in your beauty. I look at you and feel the clouds and stars at my feet. I love you so fiercely it scares me."

Thranduil beams before kissing him again and again, tears shimmering in his milky orbs.  Bard lays them down on the bed, pulling the covers up over them.

He pulls his beloved close, and they exchange sweet whispers of endearments until the harsh downpour lulls them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback!!


End file.
